Daring Don't/Gallery
Four more months?! Flying diagram S4E04.png|Flying 101. Fluttershy instructing birds S4E04.png|Fluttershy is best teacher! Fluttershy demonstrating flight S4E04.png|Lucky for her, she's a Pegasus. Chicks flying S4E04.png|Such cute nestlings. Fluttershy smiling at chicks S4E04.png|One happy teacher. Rainbow Dash swooping into Fluttershy S4E04.png|Swept away by wings. Rainbow Dash "I bet you're excited, huh" S4E04.png|Stare into the eyes of a fangirl. Fluttershy "I don't really know" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'you gotta be excited!' S4E04.png|"You gotta be excited." Fluttershy 'sorta excited' S4E04.png|Fluttershy holding her tail. Rainbow Dash 'I thought so' S4E04.png|Over-excited Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy 'why am I excited' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash getting excited S4E04.png|Le gasp! Rainbow Dash asking about the next book S4E04.png Daring Do looking at the Fortress of Talikon S4E04.png The Fortress of Talacon's impenetrable arrow defense S4E04.png Daring Do shocked S4E04.png Daring Do spinning her tail like a twister S4E04.png|Daring spinning her tail like a twister. Daring Do bringing the arrows down to the ground S4E04.png Daring Do flying fast S4E04.png Daring Do face-to-face with Ahuizotl S4E04.png Ahuizotl roaring S4E04.png|Rawr! Daring Do pushed away by Ahuizolt's roar S4E04.png Daring Do dodging while flying S4E04.png Ahuizotl throwing dangerous weapons S4E04.png Daring Do determined S4E04.png Ahuizolt shielding himself with his tail S4E04.png|First Pinkie Pie, now Fluttershy. Who's next? Applejack? Fluttershy dodging Rainbow Dash S4E04.png|Rainbow dashes past Fluttershy. Fluttershy sees Rainbow Dash fall S4E04.png|Rainbow falls. Chicks flying in circles on Rainbow Dash's head S4E04.png|Rainbow Crash strikes again! Rainbow Dash derpy eyes crop S4E04.png|Hi. I'm Rainbow Derp. National Random Holiday Party Day Rainbow Dash bounces to the library S4E04.png|"Three months and twenty-six days, three months and twenty-six days..." Rainbow Dash enters the library S4E04.png|Rainbow entering the library. Pinkie Pie blowing party horn S4E04.png|Nice fez, Pinkie. Twilight and friends in party hats S4E04.png Applejack dancing S4E04.png|Dance Dance Revo(hooves)tion. Pinkie Pie "national random holiday party day" S4E04.png|A party in a library? Weird. Pinkie Pie blows party horn in Rainbow's face S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "woo-hoo!" S4E04.png|"Woo-hoo!" Rarity "the punch is quite tasty" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "the secret ingredient is" S4E04.png|"You might say the secret ingredient is..." Pinkie Pie whispering "a secret!" S4E04.png|"...A SECRET!" Applejack wearing party hat S4E04.png Rainbow Dash drinking punch S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hears the book was delayed S4E04.png Rainbow Dash spit-take S4E04.png|Heh, the old classic. Rainbow Dash sweating S4E04.png Rainbow Dash face fault S4E04.png|Why me? Fluttershy "I can vouch for that" S4E04.png|"Yeah. I can vouch for that." Pinkie Pie places hat on Rainbow's head S4E04.png Twilight explaining to Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Twilight levitating tray of cupcakes S4E04.png|"Cupcakes?" Rainbow Dash angry pout S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I'm the series' biggest fan" S4E04.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm the one who first introduced you" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "oh right" S4E04.png Twilight Sparkle "my favorite author" S4E04.png Twilight "I know everything about her" S4E04.png|"I know everything about her." Rainbow Dash is unimpressed S4E04.png|Blah, blah, blah. Rainbow Dash has an idea S4E04.png Rainbow Dash asks "where she lives" S4E04.png|"Where she lives?" Twilight Sparkle "I could probably find out" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash explains her idea S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "fans like me" S4E04.png Twilight rolls her eyes S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "help her with her laundry" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash flicks Pinkie's mane S4E04.png Rainbow Dash excited "whatever" S4E04.png Twilight unsure of Rainbow's idea S4E04.png Rainbow with hoof around Twilight S4E04.png Main ponies in agreement S4E04.png|The award for the most attractive party hat goes to... Twilight "I suppose you're right" S4E04.png Rainbow winking to Twilight S4E04.png Daring Do revealed! Pinkie Pie painting line on the ground S4E04.png|We have to move fast, and cover our tracks! Twilight and friends in the forest S4E04.png|The rest of the Ponies just strolling as usual. Rainbow Dash "I spotted the house" S4E04.png Twilight's friends gallop ahead of her S4E04.png Main ponies find A.K. Yearling's house S4E04.png Daring Do's house S4E04.png|Looks like somepony messed up a house. Rainbow Dash peeking through the window S4E04.png Rainbow Dash looking into the house S4E04.png Rainbow Dash walking into Daring's house S4E04.png|Looks like this house has been abandoned long ago...Or has just been robbed. Other ponies peeking into Daring's house S4E04.png Daring Do's trashed living room S4E04.png Pinkie Pie 'maybe...' S4E04.png Pinkie with a pot on her head S4E04.png|Pinkie, now's not the time to play "Queen of the Mountain". Pinkie Pie sliding down railing S4E04.png Pinkie Pie holding book and paper S4E04.png Rarity looking into cracked mirror S4E04.png Rarity looking away from mirror S4E04.png|Something terrible must have happened, for the mirror to be broken I cannot check my reflection. Twilight 'oh, no!' S4E04.png|"Oh, no!" Rainbow Dash pops out of junk S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'but of course' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I'd be worried about her, too" S4E04.png A.K. Yearling 'What are you all doing here' S4E04.png|"What are you all doing here?" said a shadowy figure. A.K. Yearling entering house S4E04.png|A.K. Yearling herself. Rainbow Dash wub face S4E04.png|Why Wub Too: Electric Scootaloo. Twilight "we didn't do this!" S4E04.png|"We didn't do this!" A.K. Yearling trotting down steps S4E04.png A.K. Yearling shocked at the damage S4E04.png A.K. Yearling looking near rug S4E04.png A.K. Yearling looking near Twilight S4E04.png Rainbow Dash standing on book S4E04.png A.K. Yearling looking on shelf S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'we really love your books' S4E04.png|Hehehehe, can't hold in my excitement. A.K. Yearling grabbing book S4E04.png A.K. Yearling pulls book out from under Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Rainbow Dash lands on books S4E04.png Ring of Destiny book S4E04.png Ring of Destiny exiting book S4E04.png A.K. Yearling holding up ring S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'maybe now would be a good time to...' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash pushing typewriter S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'chop chop' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash and A.K. Yearling S4E04.png|A.K. Yearling rolling her eyes at this crazy fanpony. Rainbow Dash being smug S4E04.png Rainbow Dash being lifted with magic S4E04.png Twilight carrying Rainbow outside S4E04.png Twilight getting angry with Rainbow Dash S4E04.png|"A.K. Yearling has made it pretty clear that she wants to be left alone. We need to respect her wishes!" Suddenly, Pinkie appears S4E04.png Main characters looking upward S4E04.png Fighting Dr. Caballeron's thugs Thugs entering through window S4E04.png Thugs in cracked reflection S4E04.png Thugs gang up on A.K. Yearling S4E04.png Thugs surrounding A.K. Yearling S4E04.png|3 vs. 1. Oh boy. Daring Do upset S04E04.png|Here we go again Daring Do facing the thugs S4E04.png Twilight 'My mind is officially blown' S4E04.png|Daydreaming again typical -_- Rainbow 'I knew it all along' S4E04.png|"I knew it all along". Daring Do with the ring S4E04.png|Dat ring. Thug trying to pull the ring away from Daring Do S4E04.png Main 6 watching the fight S4E04.png Daring Do with Ring of Destiny S4E04.png|My precious. Daring Do pushes the thug away S4E04.png Daring Do fighting the thugs S4E04.png Ring spinning around fast S4E04.png Thugs looking at the ring S4E04.png|Lord of the Ring. Rope catches the ring S4E04.png Daring Do pulls the ring out of the fireplace S4E04.png Ring cooled by water S4E04.png Daring Do holding chair S4E04.png Rainbow calling Daring Do's name S4E04.png Daring Do and the thugs fighting S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron touches the ring S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron with the ring S4E04.png|Doctor Caballeron. Daring Do incapacitated S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron 'That's Dr. Caballeron to you' S4E04.png|"That's Dr. Caballeron to you." Rainbow talking about Caballeron S4E04.png Twilight 'I can't believe it!' S4E04.png Daring Do talking to Caballeron S4E04.png Caballeron talks about his plan S4E04.png|Daring Do... Again we see there is nothing you can possess which I cannot take away. Daring Do warns Caballeron S4E04.png Thugs running away S4E04.png Daring Do struggling S4E04.png Daring Do works alone Fluttershy 'Should we go and help her...' S4E04.png|'Fluttershy:' Shouldn't we go and help her, maybe? Main ponies snap out of it S4E04.png|'Others:' Oh! Right! Daring applying bandage to her hoof S4E04.png Rainbow trying to help Daring S4E04.png Rainbow Dash's help refused S4E04.png Fluttershy telling Daring Do that Rainbow wants to help S4E04.png Daring Do refuses help S4E04.png Main 6 sees Daring Do walking away S4E04.png Daring Do flying out of her house S4E04.png Rainbow 'We gotta go help!' S4E04.png|"We've gotta go help!" Twilight '...she works alone!' S4E04.png|"You heard her! She says she works alone!" Rainbow '...stand by and do nothing' S4E04.png|"How can we just stand by and do nothing?" Rainbow '...since book three!' S4E04.png|"Ahuizotl has sought control of the Tenochtitlan Basin since book three!" Twilight '..she defeated Ahuizotl and secured control...' S4E04.png|"True, but in book four, she defeated Ahuizotl and secured control of the Amulet of Atonement, dispelling the dark magic of the Quetzalcoatl Empress, ..." Twilight '...Radiant Shield of Razdon!' S4E04.png|"...and thus protecting the basin with the Radiant Shield of Razdon!" Rainbow '...to the dark enchantment of the Rings of Scorcherro!' S4E04.png|"But the Radiant Shield of Razdon is vulnerable to the dark enchantment of the Rings of Scorchero!" (PInkie's nodding her head as if she actually knows what they're talking about.) Twilight '...to the four corners of Tenochtitlan...' S4E04.png|"But are you forgetting that the Rings were scattered to the four corners of Tenochtitlan, thus rendering the dark enchantment powerless?" Rainbow '...and the ring Caballeron just stole...' S4E04.png|"Only if you assume that the Rings have yet to be retrieved, and the ring Caballeron just stole isn't the last to completely restore the dark tower and its cruel hold on Tenochtitlan! Did you ever think of that?!" Pinkie Pie 'Rainbow Dash makes a pretty good point' S4E04.png|"You gotta admit, Rainbow Dash makes a pretty good point." Rainbow '...before it's too late!' S4E04.png Twilight '...need a carefully thought out plan' S4E04.png|We're going to need a carefully thought-out plan. Rainbow flies off S4E04.png|I'm coming, Daring Do! Twilight 'That's not a plan!' S4E04.png|"That's not a plan!" Rainbow Dash flying over the forest S4E04.png Rainbow Dash looking for Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do sneaking through the forest S4E04.png Rainbow Dash zooming down S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hesitating S4E04.png|Dashie hesitating. Rainbow Dash "I just need a sec" S4E04.png|"I just need a sec." Rainbow Dash trotting through forest S4E04.png Rainbow Dash smacks herself S4E04.png Rainbow Dash being a fangirl S4E04.png Rainbow Dash smacks herself again S4E04.png Rainbow Dash calming down S4E04.png Rainbow Dash fangirling over Daring Do S4E04.png Rainbow Dash smacks herself a third time S4E04.png|Seriously, why are you hitting yourself? Rainbow Dash with sore cheek S4E04.png|I don't know, but my cheek's starting to hurt. Daring Do attacks Rainbow Dash S4E04.png|'Who goes there?!' Rainbow and Daring tumble S4E04.png Daring Do standing over Rainbow S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring Do "stop!" S4E04.png|"Stop!" Daring Do "it's just you" S4E04.png|"It's just you." Rainbow tells Daring to wait S4E04.png Rainbow Dash nervous around Daring Do S4E04.png Rainbow tells herself to "think fast" S4E04.png Daring Do sneaking around forest S4E04.png Daring Do peeking around tree S4E04.png Daring and Rainbow in the forest S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I am suuuuuch" S4E04.png|"I am suuuuuch a huge fan!" Rainbow Dash "a huge fan" S4E04.png|Real smooth, Rainbow. Rainbow Dash giggling sheepishly S4E04.png Daring Do exasperated sigh S4E04.png Rainbow grabs Daring's collar S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "give me a chance" S4E04.png Daring Do "I work alone" S4E04.png|Do I look like I'm joking? Rainbow Dash begging S4E04.png Daring Do "my work always involves secrets" S4E04.png Daring Do "best never to trust anypony" S4E04.png Rainbow walking with Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do no time to argue S4E04.png Daring Do sees Rainbow fly off S4E04.png Daring Do exhausted S4E04.png|"Can't believe I'm even talking to her..." Helping too hard Rainbow and Daring find Caballeron's camp S4E04.png Daring Do covers her face in mud S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hovering S4E04.png Rainbow Dash geeking out S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "with one swing" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I'll be quiet now" S4E04.png|"I'll be quiet now." Rainbow Dash wondering what Daring's doing S4E04.png Daring Do holding bag of bits S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies eating S4E04.png Caballeron and henchponies look at Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do drops bag of bits S4E04.png Daring Do in leafy disguise S4E04.png|Ah, sure. That beard is just as convincing as your A.K. Yearling disguise. (NOT!) Daring Do offers bits for the ring S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron "did have another buyer" S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron "we have a deal" S4E04.png Caballeron and henchponies scared S4E04.png Ahuizotl roars "Caballeron!" S4E04.png|''CABALLERON!!!!'' Daring Do leers at Ahuizotl S4E04.png|Daring: Just who I didn't need here ... Ahuizotl demands the ring S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron frightened S4E04.png|Uh oh ... Dr. Caballeron fleeing S4E04.png|I'm outta here! Daring and Ahuizotl look at the ring S4E04.png Daring and Ahuizotl look at each other S4E04.png Daring Do with ring in her mouth S4E04.png Ahuizotl roaring S04E04.png|Ahuizotl: Not you, again !! Rainbow watches from the bushes S4E04.png Rainbow Dash shields her eyes S4E04.png|I can't watch but I have to because it's cool. Ahuizotl approaches Daring Do S4E04.png|"The ring, Daring Do!" Ahuizotl slams the dirt S4E04.png|"Give it to me!" Daring Do "now Ahuizotl..." S4E04.png|"Now, Ahuizotl..." Daring Do placing ring around her neck S4E04.png|"...you know I love you..." Daring Do with Ring of Destiny S04E04.png|"...but I can't give you the ring 'til I've properly proposed." Rainbow Dash hiding S4E04.png|The duckface, or a close imitation of it at least. Ahuizotl looking confident S4E04.png Ahuizotl and his jungle cats S4E04.png White kitten growling S4E04.png|That's one small kitten as a predator Rainbow Dash worried for Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do surrounded by jungle cats S4E04.png Jungle cats snarling S4E04.png|And now we see the meaning of cat fight. Daring Do closeup S4E4.png Daring Do 'Bring it!' S4E4.png|"Bring it!" Panther pounces on Daring Do S4E04.png|Oh, that'll be a pleasure, Daring ! RAAA... ! Daring Do uppercuts panther S4E04.png|... Aouch ... ! Black panther falls onto the ground S4E04.png Daring Do dodges tiger pounce S4E04.png Daring Do stomps on tiger's head S4E04.png Daring Do flying kick S4E04.png|Dat kick. Daring Do kicks cheetah's face S4E04.png|THAT'S GOTTA HURT!!! Rainbow Dash cheers Daring Do on S4E04.png|Yay go Daring Do Rainbow Dash sees Daring Do's hat S4E04.png Daring Do uppercuts tiger S4E04.png|That going to be sore for a long while. Daring Do kicks cheetah S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I've got your hat!" S4E04.png Ahuizotl looks toward Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Daring Do kicking lynx S4E04.png Daring Do kicking panther S4E04.png Daring Do punching tiger S4E04.png Daring Do kicking white kitten S4E04.png Ahuizotl captures Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Daring Do surprised S4E04.png Jungle cats tackle Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do bound in rope S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring in trouble S4E04.png Rainbow Dash tossed aside S4E04.png Rainbow sees Daring get carried away S4E04.png|"Don't bother! I'd say you've already helped plenty." Saving Daring Do Rainbow Dash dejected S4E04.png Main six "thank goodness you're alright" S4E04.png Twilight Sparkle "where does it hurt?" S4E04.png|"Where does it hurt?" Rainbow Dash "in here" S4E04.png|In my heart. Main ponies gasping S4E04.png Twilight and Rainbow "an honest mistake" S4E04.png Main ponies "we can't go back now" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "how I got in this mess" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "you were right, Twilight" S4E04.png Twilight and Rainbow "more going on here than meets the eye" S4E04.png Twilight and Rainbow "in every Daring Do book" S4E04.png Twilight and Rainbow "she might need it anyway" S4E04.png Applejack "this don't sound like you" S4E04.png|"This don't sound like you!" Pinkie Pie hugging Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Rarity "as the case may be" S4E04.png Rainbow shoves Pinkie away S4E04.png Twilight "it's fine to look up to Daring Do" S4E04.png Rainbow loses sight of her self-worth S4E04.png Twilight Sparkle "she's in there" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash losing all hope S4E04.png Main ponies "are you with us or not?" S4E04.png Rainbow looking back to her friends S4E04.png|Well, I guess I am with you guys. Ponies approaching the Fortress of Talacon S4E04.png Daring Do looking down at pool S4E04.png Piranha pool S4E04.png|Piranhas...Why did it have to be piranhas? Daring Do struggling over pool S4E04.png Ahuizotl laughing at Daring Do S4E04.png Ahuizotl 'oh, Daring Do' S4E04.png Ahuizotl 'eight hundred years' S4E04.png|"Eight hundred years... Ahuizotl 'unrelenting, sweltering heat' S4E04.png|"...unrelenting, sweltering heat!" Daring Do panicking S4E04.png Ahuizotl pulling lever S4E04.png Ahuizotl releasing more water S4E04.png Piranha pool filling with water S4E04.png Daring Do attempting to free herself S4E04.png Piranha jumps out of water S4E04.png Daring Do staring at water S4E04.png Daring Do with three limbs free S4E04.png Piranhas jumping at Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do sweating S4E04.png Rainbow Dash rescues Daring S4E04.png Gotcha! S04E04.png Rainbow Dash 'you can flap too, ya know' S4E04.png|"You can flap, too, y'know!" Rainbow and Daring on ledge S4E04.png Daring Do breaking weights S4E04.png Daring 'I was just about to save myself' S4E04.png Daring Do's hat S4E04.png Daring Do 'have I mentioned that I work alone' S4E04.png|"Have I mentioned yet that I'' work alone?" Rainbow Dash "you're lucky I don't" S4E04.png|"Have I mentioned yet that you're lucky ''I don't?" Daring Do sheepish grin S4E04.png|Daring Do's cheesy grin. Daring Do heading down corridor S4E04.png|Daring Do trots off... Rainbow Dash flying after Daring S4E04.png|... and Rainbow Dash flies after her. Stopping the ritual Ahuizotl's hands around the sun S4E04.png Ahuizotl preparing for ritual S4E04.png Main ponies peeking on the ritual S4E04.png Ahuizotl laughing maniacally S4E04.png Applejack 'whatever your name is!' S4E04.png|"Drop the ring, Ahui....whatever your name is!" Ahuizotl 'place the ring, quickly!' S4E04.png|"Place the ring, quickly!" Pinkie Pie knocking ring away from henchponies S4E04.png Pinkie using ring as a hula hoop S4E04.png|Insert hula hoop joke here. Ahuizotl yelling S4E04.png Applejack bucking ring S4E04.png Henchpony grabbing ring S4E04.png Henchpony throwing ring S4E04.png Fluttershy catching ring S4E04.png Ahuizotl chasing Fluttershy S4E04.png Twilight catching ring S4E04.png|A ringer! Henchponies running after Twilight S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring looking at altar S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring next to the pillar S4E04.png|How many rings can these pegasus ponies remove? Rainbow Dash struggling to lift rings S4E04.png Fluttershy watching ring be caught S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring lifting rings from pillar S4E04.png Daring Do 'the whole fortress will collapse!' S4E04.png Rainbow 'was this your plan all along' S4E04.png Daring Do "didn't count on how heavy this ring would be" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie being kicked S4E04.png Ponies trying to catch ring S4E04.png Ahuizotl laughing with ring S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring lifting final ring S4E04.png Ahuizotl 'stop her!' S4E04.png|OBJECTION! Spears poking at Daring Do S4E04.png Fortress beginning to collapse S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "this place is goin' down!" S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring escaping the fortress S4E04.png Ahuizotl tries to grab the ponies S4E04.png Ponies flee the fortress S4E04.png Fortress of Talacon collapsing S4E04.png Ahuizotl 'I will have my revenge!' S4E04.png|"Daring Do, I will have my revenge!" (Yeah, good luck with that.) Shattered Ring of Destiny S4E04.png Parting ways / The early edition Daring Do "could never have done this without you" S4E04.png Daring Do extends hoofshake to Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hugging Daring Do S4E04.png|Hugging a celebrity Daring Do embarrassed S4E04.png|If you can't beat them, join them. Daring Do hugs Rainbow Dash back S4E04.png|Friendly hug!!! Daring Do pushing Rainbow away S4E04.png|That's enough now. Daring Do "I've got a book to finish" S4E04.png|"I've got a book to finish!" Rainbow Dash and Daring Do wave goodbye S4E04.png|Bye, Daring Do! Looking forward to your next book! Rainbow Dash joins her friends S4E04.png Main six group hug S4E04.png|Group hug! Rainbow Dash writing in journal S4E04.png Mailpony arrives S4E04.png Mailpony holding up package S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'sweet!' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash tearing open package S4E04.png|Not sure why the mailpony looks unimpressed. Rainbow Dash gasping S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh' S4E04.png|"Omigoshomigoshomigosh!" Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S04E04.png|Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny (featuring Rainbow Dash and their past adventure) Promotional Pinkie Pie looking into crystal ball promotional S4E4.jpg|Rarity on a triple bad luck streak? Daring Do on an adventure promotional S4E04.png|What is Daring Do going to face this time? pl:Samodzielna Dzielna Do/Galeria